


Cullenlingus

by thekeekster



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeekster/pseuds/thekeekster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Nora enjoy a private moment before having to attend to their duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullenlingus

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously NSFW. This is a drabble that I was prompted for, I hope you enjoy!

Cullen took her face in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. It started out innocently enough, but then his left hand roamed down from her face to her neck, his gloved fingers tracing circles on her collarbone, rousing a shiver in Nora.

“Cullen”, she breathed  through their kiss. “We don’t have time. The guards are outside the door right now waiting for us”.

The hand on her collarbone trailed down to the swell of her breast and lingered there for a moment before he slid it down to cup her ass and give it a good squeeze, pulling her body in against his.

“The guards can wait. I haven’t seen you in weeks and you just got back”.

He slid the fingers of his right hand into her hair and tilted her head back to expose her neck, where he began leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses starting from just under her ear.

A soft sigh escaped her as his lips reached her collarbone and she felt his tongue flick out to caress it. His hand still on her ass, he slid it up slightly so that he could hook his thumb over her waistband and started to tug downwards.

“Cullen”, she protested again. “We have to meet the Duke in thirty minutes! We don’t-“

He tore his face away from her chest and gave her a knowing smirk, amber eyes glinting.

“Then give me ten”

Without warning he scooped her up and prowled towards the bed against the back wall of her bedchambers, all the while locking her into a hard kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand grabbing a fistful of hair as she did. She could feel heat starting to pool in her core as her want for him rose, it had after all been weeks since they had even seen each other, let alone had a moment of privacy.

Reaching the side of Nora’s bed, he pulled away from their kiss and laid her on her back onto the bed-And promptly started to walk away from the bedside, towards the foot of her bed.

Nora, confused and frustrated propped herself up on her elbows and glared.

“And where do you think YOU’RE go- Oh!”

Her inquiry was cut short when he got to the foot of her bed and grabbed her calves, yanking her down the bed so that her ass stopped just short of the edge of her mattress. Cullen towered over her, hungry eyes revelling the sight of her splayed out in front of him for a moment before he knelt down at the foot of the bed.

“Cullen, what- Ah!” She let out a surprised yelp when-in one fluid motion- he lifted her up slightly, hooked his fingers over the waistband of her pants, and pulled them down to just past her knees.  Grabbing her legs and swinging them over his right shoulder, he quickly pulled her left leg free of fabric, and swung it over his other shoulder.

Cullen grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to him, her (now wet) smalls just inches from his face, and he hummed in approval as drank in the sight of her.

Nora was propped up on her elbows watching him, his amber eyes burning back at her.

Cullen traced a finger along either side of her smalls and started placing soft kisses on the inside of her thigh, moving down to her knee and back again, never breaking eye contact.

His lips reaching the junction of her thighs, he stopped.  Nora bit her bottom lip and rolled her hips up towards his face, silently begging for him to continue.

Cullen chuckled and placed a hand over her hip to hold her in place and chuckled.

“Somebody’s eager”

“Cullen” she pleaded softly, voice husky. “Please”

“As you wish”

He grinned up at her and grabbed her legs, once again throwing them both over one should with one hand while he pulled her remaining clothing off with his other.

With her bare to him now, he wasted no time. Spreading her thighs with his hands, he let out a soft moan when he saw her sex, sheen with arousal and aching for his touch.

He parted his lips and let his tongue escape, dragging it up either side of her folds and back down again, stopping every few seconds to place a sloppy kiss.

Nora allowed herself to fall back from her elbows, and gripped the sheets as Cullen continued his work. She felt his hand slide up to her stomach, and she shuddered and let out a moan as his thumb pressed down hard on her swollen nub, his mouth still suckling, slurping and lapping away at her, tongue going in and out of her slick opening.

She felt him chuckle against her and he lifted his head up slightly to shush her. She lolled her head back up to look at him when he did, and she let out another moan when she saw his face, covered in her juices.

“Hush, Nora. Do you want the guards to hear you?”

Nora shook her head in response, and whimpered, begging him to continue.

She started to roll her head back again and close her eyes when he growled at her from between her legs, the vibrations of his words bringing a tremble straight to her core.

“No, Nora. Look at me. Watch.”

Nora opened her eyes and met his stare. He took his hand and started to wipe his glistening cheek with two fingers, then with a devilish grin he brought them to his lips and sucked on them, humming in approval when he tasted her on his skin.

Without warning, he dove his face back down into her heat, a slurp here, an ‘ah’ there, groaning and growling into her with every stroke of his tongue. Nora squirmed under him, her hips bucking and rolling against his hand holding them down. He backed his face away from her briefly and Nora uttered a whimper in protest, but it turned into a soft moan when he slid a finger into her, and then a second.

Slowly he pumped his fingers in and out, lapping and suckling at her folds with his tongue, pressing down on her swollen clit with his thumb.

Nora’s breath was getting faster, chest heaving as Cullen worked her closer and closer to release.

Cullen curled his fingers upwards inside of her walls making a ‘come hither’ motion, and Nora couldn’t help but moan his name, she was so close.

Cullen responded with a groan of his own and wrapped his lips around her throbbing clit and sucked, flicking his tongue against her and pumping his fingers in and out of her opening.

Nora came undone, gripping the sheets of her bed as her climax took her. She moaned incoherently and writhed against her lover’s face as he continued his relentless assault with his tongue.

Just then she heard a slam as a door opened, footfalls following as someone entered the stairwell to her chambers, and she clapped a hand to her mouth, panting against it.

“Inquisitor, are you alright?!? We heard-“

Cullen lifted his face up and growled at the guard who was about to climb the steps leading to where they were.

“Take one more step and I assure you, it will be your last!”

“C-Commander? Is that you? Is the Inquisitor-“

Cullen roared this time, leaving no room for misinterpretation.

“GET. OUT. NOW!”

“Y-Yes sir!”

The sound of boots against the stone floor echoed in the room, then a door slamming shut.

Cullen dropped his head back down and nuzzled his stubble-ridden cheek against her thigh, causing her to tremble and giggle against him. Nora realized suddenly that this was the first time they had been caught. Sure there were rumors going around about her and the Commander, but now there was no denying them.

“Well THAT’S going to make for some interesting gossip”

Cullen groaned in mock protest and kissed the inside of her thigh, sending another shiver through her.

“You know”, he said with a grin, “Now that the guards KNOW what we’re doing… I bet we have more than 30 minutes.”

“I bet we do, _Commander_ ”


End file.
